


For Centuries

by WithTheKeyIsKing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dead Sam, Hunter's Funeral, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Mentions of Boy King, Sad Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester's Funeral, Sam in Heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9251537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithTheKeyIsKing/pseuds/WithTheKeyIsKing
Summary: Hunters and other humans are not the only ones who show up at Sam Winchester's funeral.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post I saw on tumblr

Dean didn't know what to expect for Sam's funeral, not really. He knew that they were pretty famous in the hunting community, and that Sam was very well-liked, but he'd never attended any Hunter's Funerals growing up (Dad hadn't liked going to them) so he had no experience to base it off of.

Castiel was there every step of the way; Dean was sure that Sam's funeral would be the first in a long time to have an actual angel present. The thought almost made Dean smile; Sam had always been a believer, even way before they'd found out angels were real. He would've loved to know that one was there for his send-off. The almost-smile turned into an almost-sob and he took another swing of whiskey.

Bobby did the planning. He let the word out of the time and date for it to the hunting community and bought lots of food and alcohol. Apparently a Hunter's funeral was a lot like an Irish funeral; lots of drinking and celebrating the life that had been lived instead of focusing on the death. Dean wasn't quite sure how he felt about that.

The time for burning Sam's body came. Castiel offered to build the pyre in a second, the way he could heal and fly and do every other angel trick in his handbook, but both Dean and Bobby declined. This was part of the whole thing; they had to actually build it. Castiel looked confused for a momentas he always was with human customsbut immediately stepped forward and helped them build it.

People started arriving as they were finishing up. It was an empty field close to Bobby's house, where the...wake, or whatever, would be held afterwards. No one came up to Dean to tell him _how sorry_ they were for Sam's death, simply nodding to him in acknowledgement. The condolences would come later, Dean was sure; right now was the time for saying goodbye to his brother.

Just as there were no condolences, there were no speeches. Bobby and Dean spread salt over the pyre and poured on some lighter fluid, and then Dean lit it with a match from the matchbook Sam had kept from a fancy hotel they'd stayed in a couple of years ago. Sam hadn't used a match in it yet for some reason that had never made sense to Dean, but he figured now was as good a time as any.

Dean stayed in front of the pyre until it was nothing more than a pile of ashes. People started filing out before then, heading over to Bobby's to start celebrating Sam's life, but Dean couldn't bring himself to leave until it was well and truly over.

At one point, Dean could tell that Castiel was quite tense at his left side, Bobby on his right. When Dean turned to look at the angel, he was looking around with narrowed eyes, shifting as if readying himself for a fight.

Dean frowned and followed his gaze; Castiel was looking at two groups of people standing a bit off to either side. The first group had about ten people, maybe twelve, and the second group just a bit more. Dean didn't recognize any of them, not really, though a few did look vaguely familiar. The hunters still there who Dean knew were spread out but still together; these two groups were completely pulled away.

"What's wrong, Cas?" Dean asked. This was Sam's funeral; he didn't want any trouble or fighting or anything else. He just wanted to mourn his brother.

"I do not think anything is wrong, simply worrying," the blue-eyed man replied. His tense stance relaxed, as if he was convincing himself of these words as well. Dean waited for more of an explanation and finally Castiel sighed. "The group of people to your left are angels and the group to your right are demons."

Dean was set instantly on edge, his hand going for the gun tucked into the small of his back. Castiel put a hand on his, stopping his motion. "Do not worry, Dean. None of them are here to cause harm."

"What the hell do you mean?" Dean hissed back, but allowed his hand to fall back to his side. "There are demons and angels at my brother's funeral! Since when have they ever done anything good concerning Sam?"

The angel stared past him for a few moments longer, towards the demons, and then locked his gaze onto Dean's. "I don't have the answers, Dean, I only know they mean no harm. Why don't you ask them why they're here?"

Dean set his jaw and walked over to the angels first. Now that Castiel had pointed out what they were, Dean knew where he recognized some of them from. The one in front was Joshua, the angel he and Sam had met in Heaven. The other three he recognized he didn't know the names of, and the others were unfamiliar.

"Why are you here?" The hunter asked.

"I am so very sorry, Dean," Joshua said, his voice calm and soothing. "I know that you have never cared for the angel race except for your Castiel, and that we have never given you any reason to do so. We simply came today because Samuel Winchester is a brilliant soul and we wished to be here to show our support."

"He is in Heaven," another angel said quietly. Dean felt a small tightness inside of him release at those words; he knew better than anyone else how much Sam deserved to be in Heaven, but he'd been afraidHell had claimed Sam time after time, and there had been a chance they'd pull him down after his death. "Darkness had a claim on his soul but it did not wash away the good he has done, the good that sent him to Heaven."

"So he's..." Dean cleared his throat. "So he's happy, then? He's ok?"

The angel smiled and tucked a lock of dark hair behind her ear. "Very, Dean. He is with his love, Jessica Moore." She chuckled, looking amused. "A man named Ash has figured out a way to jump through Heavens, so Sam spends time with friends and family he had on Earth. He waits for you, Dean, but wishes that you take your time to go to him."

Dean looked away with a sad smile, blinking quickly to try and hold back tears. He swallowed heavily and nodded sharply. "Good, that's good. Thanks for telling me." Without waiting for a reply, Dean turned and walked away. He heard a rustle of many wings, letting him know that the angels had departed. He heard some gasps from the others hunters who were still there and then Bobby reassuring them.

When he reached the group of demons, he raised an eyebrow. "Well?" He asked sharply. He might not have liked the angels, but at least he knew they were technically the good guys.

"We aren't here to pick a fight, Winchester. In fact you're actually going to be completely left alone for the next year," one of the demons said calmly.

Dean narrowed his eyes. "And why the hell would you do that? Out of the goodness of your heart?"

The demon scowled. "Your family has caused us a lot of damage in your lives. But Sam was going to be our King, once, and we do not forget things like that so easily."

"No," Dean snapped, "Sam wasn't _ever_ going to cave in and be your little ruler or whatever."

The demon rose his hands in surrender. "Relax, Winchester; I'm not trying to say anything bad about your brother. All I meant was..." he sighed. "For thousands of years we were waiting for your brother, for our Boy King. It was always him, even before Azazel made him our kin. The day you were born and the day Sam was born, all of Heaven knew it because you're The Vessels. But all of Hell knew the second Sam was born, as well. I'm not implying that Sam ever would've joined us, even though he should've. I'm simply saying that Sam was to be our King, once, and Hell does not forget its own."

Dean was stunned speechless. He didn't know what he could possibly say to that, so he chose to stay silent. But he knew that the demons were sincere, that they were there simply to pay their respects, so Dean nodded his thanks and walked back to Castiel and Bobby. When he glanced back over his shoulder, the demons were gone.

"Anything important?" Bobby asked warily.

Dean shook his head, but a slightly-hysterical chuckle escaped between his lips. The two men looked at him like he was crazy which just made Dean want to laugh even more. "Sorry, it's just...." He chuckled again. "Only Sam could have a funeral where hunters, angels, and demons all show up, and act civilly."

Bobby stared at him for another moment before laughing with him. "Damn, son. As if the two of you aren't famous enough; people are gonna be talkin' about this for a long time."

Castiel looked between the two of them for a moment in bewilderment, but he was smiling too, and he took Dean's hand, squeezing it gently. "Is this the part where we tell funny stories about Sam?"

The two humans actually laughed now. It was definitely a release of stress, a side of hysterics, close to a sob as well as a laugh, but it was a laugh nonetheless and it made Dean feel just a bit lighter than he had before.

If Heaven, Hell, and everything in between agreed that Sam was a good man, who was he to argue?

**Author's Note:**

> Look at me, I posted something!
> 
> I have been working on like a thousand different stories (always getting up into high word counts before getting distracted), but even with all that writing I realized I haven't actually FINISHED anything! So I came across a post on tumblr, got inspired, wrote this, and finished it! Maybe this'll give me the motivation to actually finish one of the long-ass stories I've been writing.


End file.
